KID CUTS HIS FINGER OFF WITH CHAINSAW!!! / Script
Script Intro: William: Why? Violette: Cause it says... "homework".'' '''William: I will break that camera. Video begins: Bill: He cut his finger with the chainsaw. Violette: He cut his finger?! Bill: Yes! Violette: Just a little cut? Bill: Yes, just go get your keys, we've got to take him to the hospital! Violette: Hospital, for a cut? Bill: Yes! 'Cause he cut his finger off! Violette: Cut it off?! Bill: Yes! Violette: You just- Bill: Hurry up! Violette: I'm going to go get my keys! Bill: Alright, hurry up, let's go! Violette: Oh my gosh! (heavy breathing, walks up stairs) Oh my go-he better be the-oh my gosh. (moans, enters William's bedroom) Oh my gosh. (walks down stairs) I've got to get out of here. No. Oh my gosh, I don't even know if my keys- (Walks outside) Where is he?! Bill: He's over here, hurry up. Violette: Will? Bill: You've got your keys? Violette: No! I don't have my keys! Bill: Well you've got to go get them. We've got to get him to the hospital. William: Get the keys! Violette: Do you have a spare set? They're not in my purse. William: I've got to go to the hospital. Bill: Oh my God, what is your problem? Violette: Why don't you have your keys? William: NO!!! Violette: William, let me see! William: No, no, I can't pull it off, the blood will come out! Violette: Get in the truck. Get in the truck. Let me get you in the truck. William: Oh my God! INDISTINCTLY Violette: Oh my gosh! Look at you! Get in the truck. Oh my gosh, get in the truck, William. William: I-I-I can't- Violette: I'm going to call 911 if you don't- William: Ok! Stop shining the freaking light on me! Violette: I'm going to call the pol- uhh, 911 if you don't get in the truck. William: -my God! Violette: Get in the truck, we've got to get out of here! (Gets into vehicle) Hurry up, Bill, hurry up! Hurry! (honks horn) Hurry up! Bill: I'm coming, I'm coming. Oh my God. Violette: Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up! Bill: Freaking crazy. Let me find the keys. Violette: William, how much of your finger is off? Bill: He cut it. ENGINE STARTING Violette: Just a cut? Bill: No! It's cut the finger off! Violette: Oh my gosh!!! Where- Do you have the fi- where's your fi- Bill: Do you got the finger, Will? You'll need it when you get to the hospital. William: Yes! Violette: Oh my gosh. SIGHS William: Just go! Violette: Oh my gosh... Bill: -Just keep it wrapped up, keep it wrapped up- William: it is wrapped up! Violette: Get straight to the hospital! Bill: I'm going. I'm going. Don't worry. Violette: Get straight there. William: Go! Bill: I'm going, idiot! Violette: Don't call him an idiot, he ha- he's ha- how did he cut his finger, by the way?! Bill: Because he- chainsaw skipped and he cut his finger off! Violette: Chainsaw? Bill: Yes! Violette: What were you doing playing with a chainsaw?- Bill: -He was cutting some firewood. Violette: Firewood, wha- what were you cutting firewood for? Bill: Why do you think!!! Violette: We don't have a chimney! Bill: I sell it!!- William: -He was going to sell it! Bill: Idiot! Violette: You let him handle a chainsaw?- William: -(incomprehensible) Bill: Yes! Violette: You shouldn't let him handle one!- Bill: Well, he's got to learn some time! Violette: Like this? Bill: Yes! Violette: SCREAMING: Get to the hospital! Get to the hospital! William: Go! Violette: Get to the hospital! Bill: -I'm driving, idiot! William: Take- take the faster route. Violette: Call 911, I don't want to wait for the hospital! I don't want to wait! Bill: Listen, I'm starving. I've got to get something to eat before we- I haven't eaten all day. Violette: Oh, no! You better be kidding me. Bill: No, I'm serious. I'm starving. (Violette starts talking) We'll get there, he's got it wrapped up! Violette: We are not going to the- We are not getting something to eat. Screw this crap- Bill: -I just want a couple Big Macs! William: Why are you yelling? Violette: Are you freaking serious?! Bill: YES! I'M HUNGRY! Violette: We are not going to the fucking hospital! Bill: He's got it wrapped! Violette: No! William: My God... Violette: THAT'S WHAT- HIS FINGER COULD GET AN INFECTION AND HE MIGHT NOT GET HIS FINGER BACK ON, WE ARE NOT GOING- Bill: Listen. Listen. He'll get there, I'm freaking hungry. Violette: I am not going into McDonald's! I am not going to McDonald's! William, tell your dad you don't want to go to McDonald's. Bill: Hold on, just hold on. Violette: Tell your dad, you don't- William: Shut up! Violette: William. Tell your da- you're not going to McDonald's. I should have drove. William: Shut your mouth! Bill: I just want a quick Big Mac, that's all I want! Violette: You let everyone in the world see what a jerk you are, that you're actually going to get something to eat- Bill: 'I've got to freaking eat, I'm star- I haven't eaten all day! William: I can't handle this, stop yelling! Violette: Get food at the hospital! William, William! HEAVY Do you want me to climb back there with you? Bill: Just keep it wrapped, Will. You'll be alright. William: It is wrapped! Is there still blood? Violette: You better not go to McDonald's on the way to the hospital.- Bill: I'm going to McDonald's, I'm starving. I just need a bite. Violette: What are you, a butthole? Bill: Yes. I'm hungry. Violette: You're a father- you don't go to McDonald's when someone's finger came off! Will- William, we're going to get you fixed, honey. Don't worry, Mommy will take care of you, baby. William: It's not even that it hurts so bad, it just freak... Violette: William, honey, just, just don't talk- William: -I'm just so scared. Violette: Honey, don't be scared. Mommy- William: It's still bleeding. Violette: Mommy will take ca- don't move it! Do- William: -I'm putting freaking pressure on it. Violette: William, oh my gosh. William, it looks like the bleeding is under control. It's drying up. Just don't move- Bill: -Keep it wrapped!- William: -My God... Violette: Oh my gosh, you got it on your legs and everything! William! William: Can you drive quicker? Bill: I am, dingbat! William: Don't call me a dingbat! Violette: Don't call him a dingbat, he got his finger cut off! William: I'm going to freaking bleed to death! Violette: This is a freaking emergency! William- Don't you dare go and get food! Bill: I'm freaking starving! Violette: Don't you dare go and get food! You're a jerk. William: Come on, just go there!- Violette: That would be incredibly selfish to go to McDonald's- You told him to go there? William: No. Violette: No. We're not going to McDonald's. Bill: I'm freaking hungry! Violette: We are not going to McDonald's! Bill: Yes, we are! William: I can't handle this! Get there, go, go, go! Violette: We are not going to McDonald's. We're not going to McDonald's. Bill: Ok. Violette: Thank you. Ok, we're not going to McDonald's. Don't move your finger, whatever you do. Don't move. William: Can you tell me to stop shaking? Violette: I can't tell you to stop shaking, honey. You're, you're probably in shock or something- William: -Come on, go! Violette: Get there. Just get there.- Bill: -We'll get there, just keep it wrapped up- William: -So all I have to do is keep- pressure? Bill: Yes! Violette: William, don't... Just don't move it, honey. Bill: Now we've got a freaking red light. William: God! Just go through the red light! Bill: I can't! Violette: We should have called an ambulance! We should have called an ambulance! Bill: We'll get there. I'm faster than an ambulance. Violette: No, you're not! Bill: Yes, I am! Violette: You're not, you have such a blown ego! William: My finger's numb. Bill: Just keep it wrapped. Violette: '''William. William, just... Of course it's numb, it came off! (William says it's purple) Purple? It's not even purple, yeah, you can't even see that. Don't- '''William: I looked through the towel! Violette: William, don't move it. Please don't move it, honey. Don't move it. Bill: Just keep it wrapped! William: Where are you going? Bill: I-I'm going to the hospital after I get a Big Mac. Violette: You're not getting a Big Mac! Bill: Yes I am, I'm hungry! Violette: You jerk! William: I'm a little hungry. Violette: Are you serious? I'm shaking! William: Can you get me a Big Mac? Violette: William! William: Can I get a Big Mac? Bill: Yes, I need one too. I actually need two of them. William: You better buy me one. Violette: You guys are worried about Big Macs right now!? Bill: Yes, were starving. William: It'll- i-it'll heal my (stuttering) It'll heal my pain. Bill: You didn't make us dinner. Violette: It's not my job to make dinner, ya know. William: Go, I want to go to the McDonald's! Violette: I didn't know this was gonna happen. William: I want to go to the McDonald's. Come on! Bill: I do too. We will get you to the hospital, don't worry. William: Ok. Bill: I'm not sitting there to the hospital, starving. Violette: Bill! Who cares about food and time. William: Mom i'm hungry, shut up! Violette: William! William: Your an idiot, i need to eat. Violette: '''This is ridiculous! '''William: '''I need to eat! '''Violette: '''William, how can you eat? You can't even- Y-you want me to hand feed you the food? You can't let go of the towel. '''William: '''Yeah! Do that. '''Violette: Get him a milkshake or something so he can use one- I-i'll hold it and let him sip it. William: '''Hey Mom. '''Violette: '''No actually no- what? No tha- '''William: Guess what? Violette: 'No just- (breathing) Don't- don't go get outta here! '''Bill: '''No i'm hungry i want my Big Macs! '''Violette: '''Get out of the Drive Thru! '''Bill: '''No! '''Violette: '''Get out of the Drive Thru! '''Bill: '''No! '''Violette: '''Get out of there! '''William: '(stretching) Get me a Big Mac. '''Violette: '''Get out of the Drive Thru Bill! '''Bill: '''No! '''Violette: Bill get out of the Drive Thru! Bill: '''I want Big Macs! '''Violette: '''Bill get out of the Drive Thru! Get OUTTA THERE! '''Bill: '''No! '''Violette: I'll get you food at the hospital! Get outta there! William: '''Oh my god. '''Violette: '''Get OUUUUUT! '''Bill: '''Guess what? '''Violette: '''Get OUUUUUT! WHAT?! '''Bill: Shh. Violette: '''GET OUUUUT! '''Bill: '''No! '''Violette: '''NOO! GET OUUUUT! GET OUUUUT! '''Bill: No! Violette: '''Get out of that Drive Thru! '''Bill: '''No! '''Violette: '''Get out of that Drive Thru! '''Bill: '''No! '''Violette: '''Get out of the Drive Thru now! '''Bill: '''My God! You're driving me nuts! You gotta stop screaming like that! '''William: '''I want my Big Mac! '''Violette: Get outta that-Get outta of that Drive Thru. Bill: '''Then i'll walk in. I'm getting Big Macs. '''Violette: '''No. We are not- i-i'll drive if you get out of this truck. '''Bill: '''No you won't! I'll take the set of keys! '''Violette: I'll drive if you get out of this truck! I'll drive if you get out of this truck! Bill '''Oh no you won't! '''Violette: '''I'll drive away and leave here. '''Bill: I'm taking my key! William: '''Oh my god! '''Violette: '''William i'll get you food at the hospital. PARK IT hur- no don't- please don't get food. Please don't get food! '''William: '''Oh my god i-let's just go to the hospital! '''Violette: '''Yeah let's go! '''Bill: '''No! '''Violette: Let's go. Come on! Bill: '''No way! I'm eating! '''Violette: '''Get out i'm driving. Get out i'm driving! Ge- '''Bill: '''I'm going to get Big Macs! '''William: '''Come on! '''Bill: '''No! '''Violette: '''Oh my gosh. He's actually going in there to get Big Macs?! '''Bill: '''Yes! '''Violette: He's actually going there to get Big Macs! He's actually going there to get Big Macs! William: 'What do you want me to do?! '''Violette: '(stuttering) You're going out to get Big Macs?! Come on! '''William: (getting up) Violette: '''William why are yo- what are you doing?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I'm- I'm driving! I'm beeping the horn at your dad! (car horn beeping) (breathing) I'm driving! I'm driving! 'William: '''Hey Mom. Guess what? '''Violette: '(breathing) ' Wha- WHAT?! '''William:' It's just a prank. Violette: '''What do you mean it's just a prank?! Let's go! It's not- '''William: It's just a prank. Violette: What do you mean it's ju- (shows William's fake bloody finger) WHAT?! Are you telling me- Bill: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Violette: WHAT?! William: It's just a prank. Violette: YOU THINK THIS IS ALL FAKE?! Bill: Yes. Violette: You're not hurt?! Bill: No. William: No. Violette: Oh my gosh you guys are I- (video cut) Bill: I am eating McDonald's. Violette: I-I'm hungry now but (stuttering) you- I'm gonna get you for this. Bill: Are you? Violette: You both tricked me?! Bill: Ok Violette whatever you say. Violette: Are you serious?! Bill: Yes. Violette: William this is really fake? William i'm t- William: Yeah how did you fall for that? Violette: Wait a minute. You're not just saying it's fake so you can go to McDonald's are you? William: Ho- how did you fall for tha- my finger's not cut off you idiot! Bill: Well, you guessed it. William: How did you fall for that? How? Violette: What do you mean how i fell for it?! You have blood all over you! What is it ketchup?! I don't understand! William: It's fake blood, ya oaf! Violette: Y-You know what i'm gonna get you later you're gonna get rekt! That's ridiclous! William: Wow. My hands are red now it's so cool. Violette: It's not cool how are you gonna get that off?! You're gonna go to school to- I-I'm exhausted I-I-I'm turning this off this is embarrassing this is not even- William: So is this a good prank? Violette: I don't know William i was scared. William: Here you want my- (gives fake bloody towel to Violette.) Bill: I think it's hilarious. Violette: NOOO! Get that away from me! Bill: I think it's hilarious. Violette: It is not hilarious! William: Alright. Violette: You guys you wait. I'm gonna get you back. William: Alright get ready to order. Violette: You- You're gonna order food with bloody ha- William: Yeah i don't care. Violette: (incomprehensible) Bill: Fake blood, Dingbat. Violette: I will get you both back you got it? Bill: Ok. Violette: You wait i'm gonna get you when you're least expected. Bill: I'm waiting. I'm waiting. William: You're not good at pranking Mom. And your voice is still annoying. Violette: Oh i'm gonna get you guys. Good (stuttering) i'm gonna get you guys. Bye everybody. Wiliam: Alright. Violette: This is crazy. (end of video) Category:Script Category:Transcript